A Anime Avengers Prequel - Freezing Chapter
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: Daniele, Dartemir, Darin and Revan just entered a new universe, different from anything they saw in the Western multiverse. How they react, what they think? How will this change their vision on the Multiverse? Stay tuned...
1. Prologue

I was sitting on a roof.

The cold hair of the night wasn't even able of make me shudder.

I was wearing a pair of normal trousers, a tight black shirt and nothing else.

When I, Dartemir, Revan and Darin reached this new universe, we chose a little flat, just to stay a for a while.

We managed to know that the current year here is the 2063, and that this world is governed by an organization called Chevaliers, which is corrupted as much as every government.

Also, the Chevaliers took control of the world due to an invasion of ultra-dimensional being called Nova, invulnerable to almost every technology the humans posses until now.

These creatures, the Nova, also use to freeze their surroundings, leaving everything helpless and unable to move.

But as usual the humanity managed to survive and was saved by a woman, some kind of superior being that possessed some sort of capability inherited by the Nova, called Maria Lancelot.

After her great arrival, the Chevaliers, thanks to the support of one of the greatest genius in the world, the doctor Gengo Aoi, created a division of womans with the same fighting, and they were called Pandora.

These Pandora were for the most part daughters of rich family, who were sent into one of the Genetics Institutes around the world, and there, by a ceremony called Carnival, they battle each other to classify their ranks, and in the mean time training and living a normal life.

-I hate you Chevaliers- I murmured.

After her battle with the Nova, Maria Lancelot, due to her characteristics, was put under rest into a bunker under one of the two must important institute for Pandora of Japan: the West Genetics Institute.

After finding those information, I dug more inside, finding data that explained that Maria Lancelot's body was made only of stigmata, just like the Nova, which made me more clear of why she was kept under secrecy.

I also found traces of some sort of relationship between her and the doctor Aoi, and I bet the two were lovers.

I even noticed some data about a certain doctor O'Hara, that tried to find a way to recreate the body of Maria Lancelot, but Gengo stopped the research, so there wasn't so much to find.

I closed my virtual panel (**some kind of virtual touch screen that is generated by a device into his armour. I don't get it when he explains it, so... A\N)** and went down.

I discussed with my friends about this, and so we decided to move into an apartment more close to the West Genetics Institute.

Once there, I entered their system, and I found out other data, that this time were correlated on the figure of Kazhua Aoi, the granddaughter of Gengo Aoi, which became the strongest Pandora after Maria, and that studied in that same building.

Her stigmata were the most powerful of all, and some of them were given to a few strong Pandora.

The last news said that she died at least seven years ago, during the eight clash Nova.

I found also notice of her younger brother, Kazuya, and other about "The Monster of West Genetics" Chiffon Fairchild, that slayed down a lot of her fellow Pandora during her first year, which was the 2062.

-A true monster...- Darin muttered while I was explaining this.

-The records say that she normally appears like a cheery and gentle girl. She's one of the most respected members of the Institute, except maybe for this Elizabeth Mably, the second ranked.

-Any news?- Dartemir asked, being a little intrigued by this story about Pandora and other stuff.

-The computer says that right now her and other groups of second years are guiding a camping for the first years Pandora and Limiters, some kids that are put side by side with a Pandora, thanks to a procedure called Baptism, and that, thanks to a device on their left arm, they can counter the Freezing attack of the Nova. They're using some lab created Nova to test the capability of these group for future application on the battle field. Oh! Something's wrong- some sort of help signal appeared into the files of the West Genetics system.

-What is it?- all my companions leaned towards me.

-A real Nova appeared...

-Wait are you saying that between the "dummy Nova" there's one real?- Dartemir's eyes widened.

-Yes.

-Then we should help them!- he jumped on his feet.

-Chill down Dart, there's Chiffon with them- Darin said to him.

-The group that intercepted the Nova isn't the one of Chiffon. There are already casualties- I replied.

-OK, let's move out!- even Darin got up.

-Are we sure?- I asked again.

-Yes!- they said.

We fled out of the window and speed up towards the emergency.

It took at least five minutes to reach the place.

I saw a young girl, shivering in fear, and the Nova was about to slay her with some sort of tentacle.

I managed to save her just of a few inches, grabbing her and flying away.

Dartemir grabbed the tentacle, trying to stop the creature, while Darin strike a lunge at the head, without damaging it.

He jumped back while Revan tried to enter the Nova's mind -It doesn't respond. It's too much different from us.

-Then lets try this!- I put the Pandora down and jumped on the alien, intercepting one of his tentacles with my sword: it pierced it.

-Guys make me an opening! I need to slay this...- I was cut off by another tentacle that hit me, burning me into the ground.

Dartemir used his lightnings but they couldn't even made a scratch.

Instead the Nova cut his chest with another tentacle, before launching him away.

-He's mind is blank, he's unconscious- Revan screamed at me, while I was still recovering from the blow.

My armour protected my from physical damages but my head wasn't clear.

I saw Darin shooting fire and other magic against the Nova but it wasn't working.

Then I saw the same tentacle that I cut come towards me.

A girl, a Pandora, appeared in front of, receiving the blow, before falling down, opened in two.

I grabbed her superior half before it could reach the ground.

When I saw her face, I recognized one of the second year in charge.

She was smiling -What did you do that for?- I asked.

-It's my duty *cough* as a Pandora- she took a pause.

-No- I said -No no no, what kind of duty was that?!

-A duty of a Pandora- she coughed out other blood -We fight on the first line to protect ours beloved. When one of us dies, it's for make other live...another day...- then she died in my arms.

A few seconds later Darin, Revan and Dartemir managed to kill the Nova cooperating, but I remained unmoved, still holding the body of the girl in my arms.

When I looked around I saw the other bodies of Pandora and Limiters mauled and shredded: so young, so innocent.

I started crying, not knowing who to blame for this, the Nova, the Chevaliers or the girls.

I held her tight, letting her blood run over me, promising that I wouldn't ever let another girl die like that, never...

After the battle with the Nova, the West Genetics let us enter, thus to receive our help.

I had the feeling that the Chevaliers were behind that decision, but I decided to let go.

The director of the institute, Sister Margaret, asked us some about our story, which we of course didn't reveal.

Then we met the teachers, which counted two former companions of Kazhua Aoi, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz, and then the famous monster Chiffon Fairchild.

I remained silent, the whole time, watching everyone with disgust and contempt.

I was keeping everyone away, distant, to never feel again a lose like that girl that I just met, but also because I knew that many of those faces wouldn't live for long.

I started to act superior, and every girl or boy in the institute started to fear me.

I didn't want respect, I wanted to make those girls survive.

The next Nova clash was coming, and I wanted everyone to be ready.

They gave us some rooms into the administration, that we all accepted.

Every night, I watched the Institute from the roofs, always thinking at my promise.

During the day, all I did was scream and punch those Pandora who might decide to act superior, or that bullied other fellows, or Limiters with too long hands.

Some of them ended in the hospital due to my actions.

Dartemir became really strict about this, and we argued a lot about: he wanted that the girls could be free to do their own choices, and he kept blabbering about me being a bastard.

Revan was the less interested in keeping the WGI in order, but he always cared for the people in there, one in particular.

Darin, again, became a little pervert, also due to his broken head for all the *CHOP* that me and Dartemir gave to him every time he tried to do something lewd.

I didn't knew yet, but I was wrong, I made a mistake.

* * *

><p>-Ach, it hurts.<p>

_-I didn't became cold!_

-Dartemir I was becoming more bastard inside!

_-Bulllshit._

-Oy-Oy, don't provoke me...

_**Ignore them, they do it just for fun. This is the first ever time that Me, those two and Darin, who is somewhere peaking on girls, went into the Mangaverse. It might sound odd, but we didn't exactly began with the Anime Avengers stuff! The story shows on both the manga and anime facts, so sorry for the confusion but don't worry, it's just a FanFiction. Darth Revan**_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: yeah the story of the Anime Avengers starts here, with hem in the Freezing Universe. But don't be so ashamed, this is not a fundamental Prequel, so you can skip it and wait for the next.<br>**


	2. The arrival of the mess-maker

That was a bad day.

Why?

The second years were having the Carnival.

I never saw something so cruel.

This way of deciding who is the strongest is barbaric.

And this was called a "game".

Dartemir was staring in silence, glaring at me once in a while.

The tension between us made everyone uneasy, especially Revan and Darin.

We were watching from the tactical room, with the monitors receiving from the cameras, and an holographic table that showed in real time the movements of the Pandoras.

The Carnival works like this: the more enemies you defeat, more points you get, and the more points the opponents has, the more points you receive.

So, basically, they slay each other because some medics wanted to show how easily the Pandora can be healed.

Yeah, the recovery of the Pandora is way faster than us humans and they can almost regenerate.

Add this to the medics capability of the Future, and wha-là you got the perfect soldier.

Somebody is going to pay for this, I swore it.

-There she is- one of the controller spoke.

The first ranked, alas "THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN", Satellizer El Bridget.

A whole year passed from when I and my friends reached this universe.

I saw many Pandoras, but she was the most...despicable? Noticeable? I wasn't even sure if I hated her attitude or if I considered it an example for others.

She was really strong in her year, at least I was sure of this.

Everybody reacted with interest while she marched inside the "battlefield".

-A vast number of Pandoras is attacking the first ranked- the controllers kept us informed.

I already figured the slaughter we were about to witness.

Satellizer stood unmoved.

All the others Pandoras surrounded her, hoping in fear that their numbers could be of some us against her.

-They don't stand a chance- was all I said.

-A fight isn't decided by the strength of the fighters- Dartemir replied, crossing his hands on his naked chest.

He usually wore a pair of normal trousers and nothing more.

-Come on. Just by those cameras I see hesitation, fear, stubbornness; they don't even have a strategy- I answered.

Just a few seconds later Satellizer attacked, merciless.

Some tried to counter, some to run. She didn't spare anyone. Anyone.

"She needs some manners".

She wasn't even scratched. Untouchable was a rightful adjective to put on her.

-See?- I said to everyone inside.

Dartemir sniffed in defeat.

Revan nodded in agreement before turning towards Yumi and say something in her ear.

Darin instead kept his handkerchief under his nose to contain the blood loss.

Pervert.

-Number 5,4 and 3 are engaging the first ranked.

-They have names you know?- I said to the controller.

The military leaders watched me unpleasantly, and I returned a "death promise" look.

Dartemir put a hand on my shoulder to remind me my role.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kazuya Aoi was being transported to West Genetics.<p>

The young brother of Kazhua Aoi was finally admitted as a Limiter.

He was picked up by a private cargo helicopter, which was owned by the Institute, usually used to transport Pandoras on the battlefield (real battlefield).

Since he was entering post-entrance he was supposed to arrive without causing any disturbance to daily activity.

However, the student's council president, alas third year Chiffon Fairchild, was making him company.

I knew it because they tried to make it less noticeable as possible.

I didn't know if it there were Gengo Aoi's hand behind that, but now I'm certain of it.

-Nervous?- Chiffon asked.

Kazuya gulped -Ah, a little.

-Don't be. West Genetics is one of the most respected institutes of the world- Chiffon replied.

She always smiled in a cute\cheerful\maternal way, and kept her eyes closed...at least is what I think.

She doesn't talk about it(and neither does her unknown limiter or her best friend).

-You will be treated well. Last year some amazing people showed up, and helped to make us more...disciplined.

* * *

><p><strong>Digression...<strong>

-_I can't believe she said so._

_-_Come on Dartemir, it's not like I deserved better.

-_You deserve better, of course you deserve it._

_-_Dartemir...let's get back to the story.

END

* * *

><p>-I heard. They are called the Four Gods of West Genetics- he replied, interested somehow of the subject.<p>

-Yes, correct. But be sure to not call them like that. The Black one is very strict to not compare him with gods- she nodded.

-"Black"?- he asked.

-We of the Institute use to call him like that. It's because he never smiles or cheers or laughs and goes around with a dark robe and cloak with a hood. But he's somehow fascinating in his own way. I think he just needs to relax and stop troubling us with his nightmares. He's scary- she got lost in her thoughts, before realizing that Kazuya was still staring at her.

-But don't worry, you seems to be a good guy, so you won't have nothing to fear from him, and neither from the other three- she smiled again.

-Are they all to be feared?- he asked a bit worried.

-Well, the Black one, Daniele, is the scariest. Then there's the Orange, Darin: he's a pervert, and is dangerous for every girl wandering alone, but he isn't a bad guy. The third to remember is the Blue, Dartemir, and seems to be the only one that can face Daniele. The last one, the Green, Revan, actually got private with one of the teachers; nobody knows anything about him.

Kazuya organized the information in his head.

-I still don't get how to call them- he said after a while.

-With their names: Daniele, Dartemir, Darin and Revan. I hope you can get along with them- "At least for his good" she thought after.

-Oh look, we arrived.

* * *

><p>-This girl is amazing- the military officers #1 said, impressed by the deadly performance of the El Bridgette girl.<p>

I would have been extremely happy to cut his tongue and break his head against the wall.

"They thought of these girls as robots, filling them with crap about protecting humanity. We're humans: if we can't save ourselves, then we lose the right to fight".

Dartemir glared at me like if he could read my mind.

I stared at Revan, wondering if he read my mind and then told what I was thinking to Dartemir, but he ignored me.

-It's not over yet. There's still number 2- Dartemir said, trying to give us the privilege of doubt.

-Mmmhhh- I mumbled, avoiding to start another discussion with him on how impossible was what he just said.

-Speak of the devil, there she is coming- one of the controller announced.

* * *

><p>-Why there isn't anybody around here?- Kazuya asked, a bit uneasy with the absence of people around.<p>

-Currently, there's an event- Chiffon replied to him.

When they landed the only person there except for the personnel was the vice-council Ticy Phenyl.

She was nice and shy, but showed a great potential, ranking #3 in the third years hierarchy.

Her long dark hair made her face shine, or maybe I should say it underlines her redness when somebody watches her directly.

-The second years are having their Carnival- she replied right after her friend.

-Really?- he stopped.

-Yes. You should be interested: one of them will probably became your Pandora one day- Chiffon turned toward him, smiling (again).

The kid suddenly blushed, thinking about Baptism and all that stuff around it.

Then the ceiling crashed and a red head girl with two long pony tails and an almost shredded dress came down all beaten up.

She panted for a few seconds, before noticing that she was not alone.

And when she noticed Kazuya, she finally showed some modesty and covered herself -What are you looking at?!

The kid's blush widened.

Then another Pandora came down from the ceiling.

She had long blond hair, a large chest, a dark face and a long skirt, and for long I meant long.

She watched the spectators for a second before turning towards her adversary.

However Kazuya saw some more, because he launched himself on her screaming -Onee-san! You came back!

Somehow he pushed her on the ground, and held her still, pressing his face on her cleavage.

Chiffon and Ticy froze in the spot, scared to death (one day they will tell me way...maybe).

Satellizer tried to push him off, but it was no use.

He kept crying, blabbering about not letting her go anymore, of how happy he was and bla bla bla bla, nonsense.

At a certain point, the place around him froze, like when the Nova or the Limiters could do.

-There's an Ereinbar Set on the battlefield. It stopped the first ranked!- the controllers screamed.

The cameras turned towards the scene, allowing us to see it clearly.

-Who is that kid?- one of the military said.

-Somebody I'm going to crush like a mug- I said (alluding at the fact that he was touching a girl) before Dartemir could shut me up with his elbow.

I gave a punch to his jaw in returned and we started a little fight before Revan could stop us with his telekinesis.

-Stop you two. Behave sometimes would you?- he said.

Darin said something about how much he was jealous about the new kid before Revan could smack him on the ground.

-Fine. I'll let him live- I replied, allowing the jedi to let us go.

"I think that meeting him will be far more interesting that punish him for his first day" I thought.

You have no idea of how much I was right.


	3. Is this a love story?

**A\N: Here I come...don't lose it folks.**

* * *

><p>It didn't took too long for the entire school to know that a guy stepped into the Carnival and dared to touch the Untouchable Queen, causing her lose.<p>

Of course just a limited number of people knew that the "baka", as he was defined, was Kazuya Aoi, the grandson of Gengo Aoi.

Shortly after the accident, we met him into Sister Margaret's office.

He was all red and embarrassed, and scared of me and the other guys.

I bet that Chiffon told him something scary, really scary, about us, because he never looked into our eyes directly.

However the tension went down when none of us mentioned the accident, and he calmly conversed with the principal about the rules of the campus, and all that bureaucratic stuff I'm not telling you about.

In the end he received his room number, a list of schedules and the company of Chiffon to take a look around the Institute.

He greeted Sister Margaret, but not us.

I didn't mind.

-Oh, Kazuya- I said when he was about to leave.

He turned, now trembling, and gulped.

-I have the feeling that we will meet again.

He probably didn't like it, but what I meant was that he was special somehow.

The door closed behind him, finally because Darin let out a whew.

Holding his lust towards Chiffon must have been really hard.

Dartemir smiled somehow -Are you finding interest in the kid?

His smile was nice. It was rare being nice with each other.

-Maybe- was all I said.

* * *

><p>He put as much distance as he could with the principal's room before stopping, still panting for the experience.<p>

-Y-you were right- he blabbered to Chiffon behind him -They are scary.

-Well, they were actually in a good mood...

-I don't care- he stopped panting and finally got back his composure -Then, can you show me around?

The smiling girl nodded in agreement.

She make way towards the dining room, but as to be expected, an unpredictable obstacle stood in the way.

After two turns, Kazuya saw something very important: that girl that he ruined.

She had a eyepatch due to the injuries caused by the red head, but for the least she seemed fine.

-Hey! Hey wait!- He suddenly moved towards her, getting out of the window.

-Kazuya wait no! You must not get closer to her!- Chiffon suddenly screamed in fear, but she couldn't stop the kid.

-Hey I'm talking to you!- Kazuya grabbed Satellizer's arm -Wait, please.

She tried to break free from him, but he didn't lose his grip.

-Please, let go- she tried to convince him, while panicking.

-No please, listen to me.

She broke his grip and tried to get away, but he insisted on following her.

-Wait please! I need to apologise!

Meanwhile Darin reached Chiffon (out of nowhere) and grabbed her wrist -Chiffon...- *bang* Dartemir knocked him off -Sorry again.

He grabbed Darin by the foot and walked away awkwardly.

The girl gave them a strange look before turning towards where Kazuya was, but he was already out of reach.

* * *

><p>-<em>Wait please I mean it!<em>

-_Leave me alone!_

Kazuya and Satellizer already reached the other side of the institute.

The situation was quite awkward.

And I was watching it from the cameras without doing nothing...except keeping the hood raised.

-Don't you think that is useless to use that in here?- Revan asked, still watching the camera.

-A secret is a secret. The more you keep it, the better is.

-You didn't seem to have problem showing your face to the kid.

-I told you, he tells me something.

* * *

><p>-Hey! Come on! I don't want to harm you- he was frustrated.<p>

Why does she has to run away from him?

Mystery.

However, in the end, Satellizer tripped.

The injuries that the other contestant caused were giving hard time to the girl.

Her glasses, that she wore out of the fights, fell from her face.

She immediately tried to find them, but her eyes were useless in close distance.

Luckily Kazuya was there.

-Here- he picked them up and put them on Satellizer's nose.

She blushed and get on her knees, adjusting them on the right position.

-You okay?- the boy asked again, still kneeling in front of her.

-Y-yes- she mumbled, now definitely blushing.

He reached for her hand again.

She at first tried to snatch away, but in the end he won.

Kazuya stared at her, in silence.

She avoided his gaze, uncertain, but she didn't let go of his hand.

-Well well well- a girly _pain-in-the-ass_ proudly voice interrupted them -There you are. Oh god, I couldn't believe it.

The same girl that was fighting with Satellizer during the Carnival, the second ranked, Ganessa Roland, and her painful appearance of "first-woman", was standing above them.

-What...hey, you're the one of before!- Kazuya said surprised.

-Get out of this place, useless kid. I have no affairs with you. This is between me and that punk over there- the red head pointed her finger to Satellizer.

The girl got up, now darkly and unfriendly.

She adjusted the glasses on her nose, before glaring directly at her rival.

-Not interested- she grabbed Kazuya by the hand and moved away bringing him with her, leaving the other one speechless and wide-mouthed (the usual "boing" was resonating in the air).

Then Ganessa was about to reply something when Dartemir appeared in front of her, shutting her mouth.

-Daniele is coming here- he whispered at her ear -You better leave. I can talk with him.

She blanked all of a sudden and ran away.

-Wow, I'm getting creepy- I said at his back.

Nor him or Ganessa noticed that I was already there.

-No, you're getting odd. What is with you?

-Calm down, ok. I'm not here to pick a fight or anything. I'm just keeping an eye on the kid.

-Well, as long as you don't send someone to the hospital again.

He departed away flying.

I watched to were Kazuya and Satellizer were going.

"God dammit" -Dartemir wait!

* * *

><p>Satellizer stopped when they reached the cafeteria.<p>

-Hey, wow, ah...what was that?- Kazuya asked, catching a breath.

-I was hungry- she replied.

A gigantic question point appeared above the kid's head.

-That is the reason why we are here- she replied at it.

-No, I mean with the girl. What did she want?- he asked again.

She ignored him, and marched towards the cafeteria.

-Ah? Where are you going?- he asked.

-To take a pair of Queen's Burgers- she answered, like if it was a normal thing.

Then she blushed -Do...do you want some?

The kid turned a little red, but he immediately smiled and answered -Yes.

She was about to enter, when he grabbed her hand again.

Satellizer stopped and turned to him, showing a confused and uncertain look, but then, seeing the look in the eyes of Kazuya, she calmed down and walked with him inside the place, were some people were having a fresh moment of relax.

* * *

><p>Chiffon entered the cafeteria running, where she hoped to find some help to find Kazuya and Satellizer.<p>

The place was very crowded, and no one give her any attention.

"Oh dear me. This is going to ruin my reputation And Daniele-sama is going to turn me into a crispy bacon! Kazuya were did you fled off?!".

She made way into the crowd until Elizabeth appeared in front of her, casually walking.

-Oh, is something wrong?

-Elizabeth, thank goodness. Kazuya is gone and I can't find him, and he was following the Untouchable Queen when I lost him, and worst if I don't find him before something happens Daniele-sama is going to crush me like he does when he's mad, please help me!- she said it all at once without taking a pause.

Elizabeth brought a hand to her chin, considering the matter -That's a hell of a problem. As the president of the council you can't allow a student that is under your supervision to get injured, right?- she turned to four girls around her, a Loli girl with some kind of _I-don't-remember-how-it-was-called _hairstyle and grey hair, a tall Swiss girl with red hair tangled into a ponytail, a German one with dark skin and short white hair and another one still German but with straight long red hair and a emo look.

The Swiss one nodded.

-Ok, better start searching or this is going to be bad- Elizabeth turned her gaze Chiffon.

That was exactly the moment in which somebody started to scream -THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN!- causing mess and disorder.

Chiffon, in one last attempt, managed to make her way into the crowd and reach the outside.

Then (as you can imagine) she froze, in disbelief, and then she fainted.

* * *

><p>-Mind if I ask you something- Dartemir said while we were walking around the cafeteria to make sure nothing could go out of hands.<p>

-Sure- I replied, not so enthusiastic about having a conversation, since we nearly had a fight just a few moments before.

I kept my hood on the head.

-Why does that kid ring you a bell?- legitimate question.

-Nothing in particular- I took a pause pondering about it -He seems to be quite talented, tough- I added, watching Kazuya and Satellizer get some hamburgers and start walking away.

-Are you saying that you felt some power from within him when he set that "Erenba-set" thing?

-First, is "Ereinbar set"; second, no, it's irrational. Just a feeling, as you can imagine- I took a pause.

-And third, to make an Ereinbar set, you need a Pandora partner.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Ok here it is. Well I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Enjoy and...say what you want.<strong>


	4. What does your heart say?

**A\N: Ok ok ok I've been away for too long but guys, seriously, this story needed to gain back some of the old meanings, like the bully\violent\offensive\half-rape part, and more important my OC are...don't know...weak, not a strong presence in this fiction. I had to set things right. Now excuse me, I should give you the entertainment! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The smiling couple was walking out of the cafeteria...wow!<p>

You know, sometimes I forgot the fact that everyone in here has a love story with a younger male partner!

God F********************************** WHY THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME?

…...Ok I'm sorry, I didn't want to confuse you.

I'm Darin, Master of the Keyblade "Stalkstar", and I'm kind of the third wheel of the group.

Don't misunderstood, I really like Dartemir and Daniele, and I like being here, it's just...that...I can't help but being a bit jealous.

You can say "Pervert" to me any time, I can't deny it, not with my head's knot-memento, but I'm jealous of everyone's chance of express their love, while my only love in life was a person that I met in the past, to save her life, just to came back into the present and find out that she died anyway before I could met her.

This is so sad, but I'm under-age too...well technically no because I'm over fifty years old, but being again a seventeen years old boy feels great, and there are all these girls, beautiful and well made, and sexy, and oversized, and hot, hot dammit HOT!

-Are you behind me?- I asked to Daniele when I felt his presence.

-You're getting good after all, ah?- he said, somehow proud of me.

-What do you want? I'm kind of scared of you being behind my back- yeah, he makes me shiver in fear.

-Can you calm your hormones down, once in a while?

-What's wrong with me being my self?

-This isn't you...

-Yes it is, now back off! I have some girls to check...

And then black out.

* * *

><p>He forced me to do it, I can guarantee.<p>

However folks, I allow no perverts to touch these girls.

Some of them might deserve it but is too cruel anyway you put it.

After taking down Darin, I turned my attention to the two lovers, walking and chatting, smiling, holding their hands together...

"How much of that is true?" I asked me "I know that these girls must find a partner to fight the Novas, but it doesn't justify the "must" part. Dammit!" I started to have doubts.

You know, something that I always hated of this is the way of choosing.

There are cases like Ganessa, for how strange could seem: she and her partner felt close, enjoying each other's company, like a spark to led to something.

But it wasn't always like that, or at least, when it came to hierarchy, only the Pandoras counted.

Both sides showed respect for the other, but in the end, the limiter was some kind of intimate butler, or a friend with benefits, or a lover, or (in rare cases) a true partner.

Those two seemed to be part of the last category.

They were going somewhere private.

-I don't think that we should follow them- Dartemir said to from my back, but then I stared at him and he changed his mind -Ok do as you like. But don't try anything until I'm back.

He grabbed Darin and moved to the Principal's office.

* * *

><p>-So you came here every time- Kazuya said to his new friend, while staring the roof.<p>

-I don't fit well between people- she went sitting into the shadows -This is the only place in which nobody bothers me.

-Really?- Kazuya went next to her.

She blushed but didn't kept him away.

-Why is that?- the kid asked again.

Satellizer didn't say a thing, she only grabbed a hamburger and started eating.

Kazuya, seeing that the conversation wasn't going, did the same.

I remained hidden: between me and them there was a small prolongation of the stairs that ended with a little cube with a door, above the roofs level.

They were sitting on the right, I was on the left.

-So, have you always been alone?- Kazuya asked at a certain moment.

Satellizer was finishing her third hamburger.

She took time to chew it and gulp, before answering -Yes.

-And why have you changed your mind?

She blushed widely, bringing her legs to her chest and hiding her face behind them.

-I...I...don't know- she finally admitted -It's just that...you're so kind...so different from the others- she raised the hand that he grabbed before, staring at it -I felt your warm. You are so warm...it makes me feel better- she turned to him (slightly) catching him flushed red.

Kazuya noticed it and smiled, embarrassed -T-Thank you.

She blushed even more and returned to staring the void.

They kept their awkward silence, for minutes, Kazuya finishing his food, whileshe already did that.

"That reminds me and Clary when we fell for each other the second time..." *sbam* the door opened rudely.

-Satellizer El Bridget! Come out and fight me!- Ganessa Roland went on the roof, battle mode already running.

Arthur, her limiter appeared a few instants later -Ganessa please...

-Shut up! This is a fight Arthur! Don't you dare interfere!- she let out all of her killer intent, and he obeyed.

I was about to rage in and sent her to the hospital when Dartemir blocked me and put a hand on my mouth -Shhh, they can pull this of alone, don't butt in.

I kept struggling, because I swore that no other Pandora would have been injured during my watch.

The fact that I actually sent them to hospital didn't even crossed my mind.

-There you are!- the red head with ponytails finally spotted the two -Spending time with your limiter, ah? Well that won't stop me!

-He's not my limiter...- she exclaimed, before putting a hand on her mouth.

-My my my, you still didn't do baptism, Bridget? How lame- Ganessa teased her.

-Of course I'm her Limiter!- Kazuya exclaimed and got up

Ganessa suddenly showed disbelief -Do...do you mean you already did that?

-Of course not! We didn't perform baptism! He's not my Limiter!- Satellizer also got up screaming in embarrassment.

-Of course I am! I don't even know what this baptism stuff is!

Both I and Dartemir stopped fighting and sweat dropped, exchanging that stare "How the hell does he pretend to be a Limiter if he doesn't even know what baptism is?".

-You two are making my head pound. I'm not here to talk! Fight me Satellizer! Here and now!- Ganessa took out her volt weapons (four chained blades) and prepared to lounge at Satellizer.

-Wait!- Kazuya stood in the way -Please don't attack her!

-What do you want boy?! Get out of my way!

-No, I can't! She was already injured because of me, I can't let it happen again!

-I don't give a fuck about you! Get out of my way, last warning!

Dartemir grabbed my sides with his legs and tried to suffocate me, while I was trying to shake him off.

-I won't let that Satellizer gets injured!

-I SAID: GET OUT OF MY WAY!- Ganessa kicked Kazuya out of the way.

He fell down, crying for the pain, without moving.

Satellizer stared at him, shocked, scared.

Some drops started to run off her cheeks.

-Ganessa, you're going too far...

-Silence Arthur! Now, Untouchable Queen, let's see who's stronger...!- *WHAM*.

In less than a few seconds, Satellizer's expression became dark and with a swift move, she plunged her right fist into the adversary's face.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N. That's pretty much it! Sorry if it's short but don't stop reading. Review, follow, favourite and wait for the next! Ciao.<strong>


End file.
